


A New Midnight Crew

by Cherryaid_Fountain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1920's, Cw: mild drug use mentions, F/F, Girl Gang, Tw:caliborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryaid_Fountain/pseuds/Cherryaid_Fountain
Summary: essentially a gang of bootleggers who secretly fuel the feminist movement of the era during the height of flapper culture, also its gay.





	A New Midnight Crew

_____________________♡_____________________

Porrim sat at the local speakeasy and took one last drag of tabacco-or whatever Damara had given her this time before brushing off the folds of her slit skirt to get to business. An Ampora was getting "taken care of" in the backroom and she took it upon herself to hunt down the other so the girls could teach him a lesson. A glance in the mirror confirmed her look was as sharp and cruel as ever. Her dress lacked sleeves and showed off a good bit of thigh but stayed in place enough to administer a proper beat down if necessary. Porrim's lashes were done with powder and rouge adorning her lips and cheekbones, not to forget the ever important sharp eyebrows. Spirals of simple black tattoos stood out everywhere on her body aside from her face. Everybody's first impression of the woman was scandalous and dangerous- just how she liked it. But those close to her had never met a more caring soul. She strutted to the back room to get on proper attire- for a fight. Heels were tossed off and replaced with combat boots as soon as the door shut and she grabbed her biker jacket and old softball bat then proceded outside to mount her ride and greet her current partner in crime, her neice Kanaya.

The endeavor was brought to a halt shortly after they took off by a bullet whizzing past Kanaya's nose; she veered sharply to the left and jumped off as her bike skidded to look at the culprit. Her partner halted beside her and they came face to face with a pistol held by a bony, greasy haired man in suspenders and a dress shirt that didnt stop it from looking like his skin and hair were clinging to his skull for dear life. That attitude of his wouldn't last long at least, his nasty grin turned into a skreik as kanaya ducked down and rolled behind to grab him in a chokehold with a small dagger (disguised as capped lipstick that never left her bag) by his throat while her partner got out of the way and disarmed him within seconds. Quite clearly this douche had way underestimated them and hadn't anticipated a fight back. Kanaya swept his leg out and pushed the attacker face first into coarse asphalt as she released his neck and pinned his vainly flailing hands to his prominant shoulder blades.

"Just what, is the big idea here pray tell?" Porrim stared him down, Ampora was probably long gone by now and this bloke was wasting their time. 

Rather than a resonable answer or begging for mercy a slur of enraged drunken explicatives came from his ugly mutt. Kanaya exchanged a questioning glance at Porrim, who in turn had gestured for her to pick him up. The other girl paced around to pick up his dropped pistol and came back to stare down the restrained and spitting man. She hunched down a bit condescendinly and waved the stolen arm in front if his face. 

"Aren't you a little young to have this? Her let me show you what it can do." 

With one slick movement of her arm the blunt handle of the empty pistol collided with his eyebrow just barely light enough to not crack bone and he fell back as kanaya released her grip, glad to be out of that situation. 

"He's an English member, whole lot's nothing but trouble" Porrim explained, "grab his wallet and I think that'll teach him for a bit." 

Kanaya shuffled through his pockets, finding countless contraband, and they were off. They had already missed their chance at an ampora and came back nearly empty handed. Kanaya retreated as soon as she could for a well-needed nap. The next day seemed to reveap that this affair was far from dead however. The same figure had walked into to boutique as though nothing had happened. Kanaya put on her best charming merchant smile and greeted the alleged customer while two other girls secretly sneaked up behind them. 

"Welcome to Alternate Chic, and pardon me, but was yesterday not enough for you?"


End file.
